Kamen Rider Papillon Reboot
by gavinner111
Summary: A darker reboot of my project of Kamen Rider Papillon. Japan has fallen to the might of the Negashocker Empire. Now wartorn into various territories where fellow toku heroes have been driven mad or turned traitor to justice is there a new hero that can save us from the new apocalyptic dictatorship that now reigns rampant?


_It has finally happened. I prayed that such a day would never come but it – has finally happened. As of November 17, 2018 Shinzo Abe signed the treaty that gave the rights of Japan to Negashocker._

 _All of the citizens of Japan witnessed this on live television. If I were not so charitable I would have cursed that man to die a dishonorable death for selling out our nation to the figurative devil. But alas there was nothing that we could do._

 _Fellow kamen riders, sentai senshi, metal heroes, gransazers, justirisers, ultraman hosts, we fought a war of attrition alongside the JSDF when they staged their great assault on all of Japan. At first, we weren't aware of their presence, they acted like the organizations back then slinking in the darkness and gaining influence in human society through the malleable and corrupt._

 _They claimed to be remnants of the worst scum the world has known: former Nazis and Aum Shirikyo cultists. On the one hand Japan formed the devil's pact with the Germans during World War II during the unforgiveable atrocities they committed to China. As for the latter, they have damaged the morale of Japan a 100 times fold through the Sarin Gas Attack all in the name of so called "religious purity"_

 _But that was not all they were backed by the largest alien empire our Earth has yet to seen. More farspread than Jark Matter, more cruel than the Zangyack Empire. Their armies were supplied with the highest sophistication of modern weaponry any of us had seen._

 _So much blood was shed. All I could remember seeing were the pile of corpses that lay scattered around the demilitarized zone where we waged war. Only normal regular human beings were killed, not us warriors. No, we were captured all as prisoners' of war. The emperor of Negashocker; Sabbath Asmodeus wanted us to see the hell that would come to Japan for our defiance, and so we did._

 _All life was destroyed, human, animal, plant, the soil. A quarter of Japan's soil is now infertile and unusable for harvest. As a result, the farming economy greatly suffered as the merciless Negashocker seized eighty percent of the food assets from husbandry companies through their various "connections"._

 _Japan was split into different territories, each split apart by their socioeconomic class. Most of Japan is now stricken with blight and poverty. The loyalists to Negashocker and their commanders live in the privileged sector of Area 47. Negashocker even offered some of our fellow warriors to be classified as official citizens if we relented to their authority. Some refused and were subject to abominable torture or to watch as their proud country wastes away. Others gave in to the temptation and turned traitor._

 _The rest of us that are not caught by them are now in hiding including me._

 _I cannot take it anymore. This isolation and despair is abject torture enough for me already. Are we Japanese supposed to suffer through this! This overwhelming sense of inferiority and compliance to all who have bothered to invade us, including the USA as far back as the Tokugawa era? Perhaps we were always destined to be slaves from the very beginning._

 _There is no help coming from our fellow nations on Earth. No help from China, from USA, from France, from England, from Germany, from Russia, from Brazil, from Saudi Arabia, from Thailand, from Australia, from Indonesia … We are all alone._

 _If I were to believe in a thing such as God, I pray that he come and wipe the slate clean and give us salvation from this living nightmare we stand awake to. Anyone who reads this message, if you are the God that I have been seeking then please uphold this promise and save Tokyo, for I, a broken man can no longer live in this world._

 _Signed, the last will and testament of Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star_.

The old man in his depressed stupor reaches out to a drawer in his desk to pull out a handgun. He loads the bullet and twirls the chamber of the pistol then presses it to the side of his forehead.

"Wait for me Kujaku, I'll be joining you soon."

BANG

….

(Author's Aside: RIP Tatsuya Nomi 2017)


End file.
